


The Aloof Romantic

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart based fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock plots and it turns out rather hit and miss all at once but mostly hit. John is both pleased and exasperated, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aloof Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in response to an amazing piece of fan art comic and thus inspired by it.

Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None

xxxx

John was at surgery and Sherlock was bored, stretched out on the couch at 221B Baker street. He stared up at the ceiling, pondering and thinking and vaguely plotting. Vague in that he was coming up with an idea to cue boredom and be with John all at the same time.

It was getting late, almost dinner time soon.

At the table behind his head there was a vase of red flowers that had been placed there by a well meaning Mrs. Hudson. He tipped his head back to stare at them upside down and blinked. One hand dug his mobile from a pocket and he looked down again to tap quickly at the keyboard.

*Send*

He waited, calculating in his mind the steps that would be taken following the arrival of his message to John's phone. Sherlock pressed his hands to his face and stared up at the ceiling again, following John's progress mentally.

Eventually he head the door at the base of the stairs outside of 221B open and slam close, followed by John's feet moving quickly up the stairs. 221B opened and John's voice came first, "What is it?" as he stumbled through the doorway and pausing. "What's wrong?"

Sherlock rolled his head over to look at his flatmate and said, seriously, "I'm hungry."

John blinked and took an almost absent step closer to the couch, dismay fading from his face to hold resigned irritation. " _That_ is what you called me here for?"

Sherlock sat up swiftly, in that quick manic way, and snagged one of the long stemmed red flowers from the vase. He got up and approached John, who's arms were folding across his chest, and paused in front of him. He reached out, tugged John's left wrist out and pressed the stem into his hand.

Confusion flooded the doctor's face but he took the flower as Sherlock continued passed him to grab his coat and scarf.

"Dinner time." Sherlock said, "coming John?" he swept out the door before John could respond, obviously already knowing his answer.

John was left standing at the center of their flat, still wearing his jacket and a heart red flower in his hand.

He smiled.

 

 

Inspired by The Aloof Romanic by Murderer-in-training


End file.
